


Gone

by kikimiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, HP: EWE, M/M, Sometimes I have major Dumbledore hate, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This makes me cry and I wrote it, Why Did I Write This?, im so sorry, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikimiko/pseuds/kikimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing went the way Dumbledore expected and now Draco's going to be alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

When you walk into that hospital room and Granger greets you with a sad smile and Weasley with a nod and a "Malfoy" you know that it's almost over. He's fading. Because living so many years of his life with a fragment of someone else's soul in him and then having it violently removed just doesn't work the way Dumbledore thought it would. And he's dying and you know it but how are you supposed to live with it? You only just started getting through to him. You only just started realizing that you wanted to all along. His eyes don't sparkle anymore and you know that he doesn't have much longer. And though he has never complained, you wonder why life has been so hard on him. And you would give anything, anything to take back all the things you said to him when you were younger. And you curse Dumbledore for having been so willing to sacrifice him. But Harry is stronger than that, kinder than you. He doesn't curse anyone, he's just happy that he's dying for something good. He doesn't see the never ending circle of pain that you do, then again, you're not sure he can see anything at all now. His eyes are so dull, his breathing so shallow. And God! How can you live without him? You squeeze his hand a little more but he doesn't have enough energy to return the favor. He has minutes, maybe seconds left and you still have so much to say, but it's too late. The nurses are rushing in and Granger and Weasley are crying on the other side of the bed but he's Gone. Gone. Gone. And that's all you care about. You were too late. And there's this hole in your chest and you know it's never going to go away. No matter how many years pass, it will always be a wound you carry. The smallest thing could rip off the scab and let it start festering again. And that's okay with you because you can't bare the idea of moving on anyway. You don't want to keep walking forward into a future without him. And Weasley is guiding you out of the room now. And the next thing you know you're at home. Alone. The only one you had left was Harry and now he's Gone and you're alone and you know that you can't do this again. Not again. So you don't. You won't. If they think a little thing like death was going to keep you apart then they were wrong. You're not even sure who they is but you're going to show them. Not even death will keep you from him. You can't bring him back, so you'll join him.


	2. Hermione

You can barely see through your tears as you watch Ron guide Malfoy out of the room. Ron’s Gone and Malfoy is Gone and your all alone with Harry but not really because he’s Gone too, but not for a short time like the others. No he’s Gone Gone and he won’t be coming back and it hurts you so much, how can you possibly live through this? How can you be expected to pick up the pieces of your life and still be there for Ron like you know you need to be when you feel this broken? Ron’s back and his eyes are red and you know that you need to go and there’s so much to do and the rest of the people that Harry cared about need to be told but all you can do is lean into Ron’s chest and cry and you can feel his tears dripping into your hair and you know that you have to be strong for him, you know! But Harry’s Gone! He was one of your first friends in this magical world and one of your only true ones and he’s Gone. You know you’re not the only one hurting but how is this fair? Harry had so much taken away from him and he sacrificed so much of himself and how in the world did they ever think that Dumbledore was a good person. He let Harry grow up in that awful home and he helped form Harry into a living weapon all for the precious greater good. But what does any of that matter now? Dumbledore’s Gone, may he rot wherever he ended up, but now Harry’s Gone too and you want so much to follow him but you know you can’t. Harry wouldn’t want that and you couldn’t bear to leave Ron behind either. So you do the only thing you can. You gently ease out of Ron’s embrace and look up into his red-rimmed eyes. You see the rage burning there and you know that when he gets the chance he'll need to go out and find something to break but that’s OK because you feel like breaking something too. You tell Ron that it’s time to go, because you know that he needs to be with his family as well as you and besides that his family deserves to be told by something other than a headline on a newspaper. So you walk out and you look back only once at one of your dearest friends now being covered by a sheet and you hope that if nothing else Harry is at least with all the loved ones that he lost even if he’s Gone. This is a wound you will bear for a very long time but you know it will one day scar over. It will always twinge but you still have so much to live for and you will be able to move on. You can’t bring him back, but he will always, always be in your heart.


	3. Ron

You wonder how you’re supposed to go on from this. You look down at your bloodied fist and wonder if it was all worth it. Just like your bruised knuckles. You punched a tree and all that anger inside of you is Gone, but now you’ll go home with an injury and Hermione will worry and all you’re left with is an aching pit inside you as if something precious has been torn out and you don’t know how to fill it back up or if you even can. Just like Harry’s life. His horrible childhood and those people that raised him. All the things he suffered through and had to do to get rid of that snake-faced monster, only for him to have to give more once everything was supposed to be said in done. You wonder if there’s any justice left in the world. Any light? What cruel being decided this was the way things had to be? It was so unfair. You don’t even know who it is unfair for anymore. Harry, for sacrificing everything to win the war and then have his happiness ripped away again, this time for good, or you for losing your friend and one of the best things to ever happen in your life. But you know, you’re going to have to grit your teeth and bear with this until the ache finally dulls. Like all loss does this won’t always hurt. Eventually you’ll be able to think of your best friend without having to blink away the tears. Eventually you’ll be able to laugh about the good times you had with him. But right now you’re going to wipe away the tears and go home. Because your watch says it’s almost dinner time and Hermione needs you to be strong for her too. You can’t give into your anger like you had once long ago in a tent with your two friends or during your fourth year at Hogwarts. No now you’re going to grow up a little because you don’t have a friend to encourage you like Harry did, but you do have a fiancé who would do anything for you and you the same for her and she needs you to be strong now. Harry is Gone and you’re going to have to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be just a short one-shot however because plot bunnies are evil this will be getting more chapters somewhere in the future. Thank you for the wonderful kudos! I hope you also enjoy any future chapters that are added!


End file.
